


A Night in the Workshop

by verdant_leaves



Series: Where it Began (FFXIV) [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Nonbinary Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Other, Pre-Final Fantasy XIV 1.0, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verdant_leaves/pseuds/verdant_leaves
Summary: Azayaka had been open with Cid before, but how far were they willing to go where their personal frustrations were concerned?
Relationships: Cid nan Garlond/Warrior of Light
Series: Where it Began (FFXIV) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983970
Kudos: 9





	A Night in the Workshop

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first explicit thing I had ever written. It has been revised a few times since its original iteration, but please forgive any awkwardness. I am not very experienced in the more physical side of things and I largely write from either experience with peppered research... And research in this area doesn't avail me much, I think. Anyway, I hope I've gotten the feeling of this drabble across so... Please enjoy the last part of Azayaka and Cid's beginnings together!

One… Two… Three.

The bolt wrenched firmly into place, resisting a fourth turn from Cid and securing the steel plate into place. He rocked back onto his heels and looked over the four corners of the plate. He pressed on it with his free hand, seeing to the firmness of it and the bolts. Satisfied, he stood and stretched.

It was late, even by Cid’s standards. Even the crew who tended to stay after hours had gone home for the night, including Aza. They had long finished their evening mulled tea, admonished Cid’s unending work ethic, and retreated to their own room further into the workshop. Yet, Cid knew he could not have rested until he had finished the new transmission unit for the Enterprise. Come morning he would be able to get it installed.

After another lingering stretch, his gaze hovering over the completed transmission, Cid set down his wrench and began the walk to his room. It was no long walk, but long nights like this had a habit of making it feel longer. Sleep put-off in favor of work tended to manifest rapidly in the short sojourn from the workshop to the set of rooms situated in the back. His feet would drag a little more, legs getting a little sluggish, and a yawn would deign to escape halfway down the hall to his room.

As that timely yawn began to peak, Cid was suddenly startled by a wrenching cry. It made him jump, his yawn strangled by an uncharacteristic yelp. His head whipped around for the source of the sound as he ground his feet in place. There was silence, then…

Swearing in a foreign tongue, the sound of wood crashing to the floor.

Cid turned to the room across from his own: Aza’s room. Without hesitation he rushed at the door and threw it open. “Aza! Are you-!?”

It felt like it took a dozen bells to register the sight before him. Aza, bare as their nameday, frozen half-bent to pick up the fallen oak chair that usually had their robe draped over it. Cid could not help the dumbstruck gaze that drifted down Aza’s naked form before it returned to their rapidly-blushing, lavender face. Aza spun around and lunged at their bed, grabbing their blanket to toss haphazardly around their shoulders. All at once, the world began spinning again.

“I- I heard- Apologies- Are you-” Cid sputtered frantically as he averted his gaze. “I thought I heard-” -A struggle, and crying… But that would be ridiculous. Stoic, strong Aza? In trouble?

“I am sorry for concerning you.” Cid almost looked up as Aza spoke but quickly remembered the situation. “I was… Frustrated. I let my frustrations get the better of me, and did not consider that I would be heard.”

“I see.” Cid swallowed thickly. “Well, nevermind about being heard, then. You know it’s just me here besides. As long as you’re alright…” Cid scoffed at himself, worrying about the very person he had hired to guard his shipments and crew. Then again…

“Are you alright?” Cid dared to glance up. Aza had sat down on their bed at some point, their back turned to Cid. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you raise your voice, much less get frustrated.”

Aza’s head ducked slightly in a nod before they turned slightly on the bed, giving them a better view of Cid around their horn as they turned their head to look at him. “I don’t let much get to me,” they said. “This…” The blush came back in full force. Their face was fully flushed, turning a darker purple. “I was attempting to bring myself pleasure,” they said plainly. Cid’s voice hitched in his throat. He hadn’t expected that. “I have great difficulty with it. In fact, I have never… brought myself to peak pleasure.” Aza turned away again. “I apologize for making you worry.”

Cid’s brow furrowed. Aza had been very open with him about their dual upbringing and the confusion it had wrought on their perception of their own gender. It had caused them trouble in matters of the heart, so it stood to reason that it could cause trouble in other areas. Cid clenched his fist.

“Now, I could just leave and go to bed knowing you’re fine and leave it at that,” he said, heart racing, “but that’s not really the truth.” Aza turned to look at him again. “I can’t in good conscience leave you without offering to help.” Aza’s eyes grew wide, their bright limbal rings standing out in the dimly-lit room.

“How…” Aza looked down to their bed, but didn’t turn away. Cid could see the thoughts racing. Slowly, he removed his hand from the door and closed it. “You would do that? But how?” With the door closed all the way, Cid took slow, deliberate steps toward Aza’s bed.

“Gently,” he said. Aza turned their face up to him. His voice caught in his throat again. The emotion displayed across Aza’s face in this moment was vastly more than he had seen in the past few years of them working for him. “I wou- Wouldn’t do anything you’re not comfortable with,” he continued, pulling his voice back. He stopped beside the bed, looking down only slightly at the Au Ra below him. Aza’s height stood tall enough to rest their chin on his head, meaning that in this position they weren’t too far below him. 

Aza’s wide eyes softened. They were nervous, he could tell, but there was also relief. Most importantly to Cid, however, there was trust. Aza nodded.

Cid knelt onto the bed in front of them and began loosening the strap on his padded gauntlet. He then slid it off and let it drop to the floor. He left everything else as was, refusing to assume anything else about this encounter.

“I do not…” He looked up to Aza as they looked to the discarded gauntlet. “I have never been with… I do not know what to do.”

“This doesn’t need to be anything more than me helping you reach that peak that you can’t reach,” Cid explained. He reached out tentatively with his right hand, touching Aza’s jaw. They turned to face him, a small gasp escaping at the barest of touch. “I’m not expecting anything more than that. I’m here to help you.” 

It almost hurt to see how defenseless Aza was. They were the picture of the stoic, aloof warrior. Tall, strong, unflinching. Cid had never seen Aza take an interest in the goings-on of his employees, never saw their shell crack… Never saw them slip for even a moment save over their tea. Yet now, here, with the barest of touches as Cid cupped their face and ran his calloused fingers across deceptively-soft scales, Aza whined and gasped breathlessly. How long had they been starved of the most basic physical needs?

“Aza, what do you want?” Cid asked. Aza opened their eyes, heavy and unfocused. “I don’t want to do anything you don’t want.”

“I want-” They sucked in a breath and closed their eyes, clearly steeling themselves. “I want to feel, and be felt.” They opened their eyes, pleading desperately. “Your hand is warm like the sun,” they whispered just on the edge of Cid’s hearing. They reached over and took Cid’s other hand in their own shaking one. They rolled their shoulder, letting the blanket fall away to expose it. Cid could see where this was going and let his hand be placed on Aza’s shoulder. They released him, letting him explore freely.

Aza’s skin was smooth, a sharp contrast to their rough scales. Yet for their roughness they were softer than he had expected, pliable and clearly as sensitive as Aza’s skin to touch and temperature. He traced the scales on Aza’s shoulder with his left hand as his right traced them along their jaw and down their neck. Aza’s eyes had closed and their head rolled back, relishing in the feeling of Cid’s warm hands on their skin.

As Cid’s right hand came to Aza’s shoulder the blanket fell fully away, revealing the rest of Aza’s bare nakedness. Their eyes snapped open as the chill hit their chest and Cid could feel them go rigid. He took his hands away and reached for the blanket to pull it back up. Aza’s hand quickly took his, however, making him drop the blanket.

“I am okay,” they said purposefully. “I just…” They looked down to their chest in shame. “Like others like me, I am not so endowed.” Cid chuckled.

“You’re worried about that?” he asked. Aza looked up at him. “Aza, you are beautiful.” Cid was grateful that the Au Ra gasped as they did as it masked his own. He wasn’t sure where that statement had come from so suddenly, but he found that it was no lie.

Cid freed his hands from the startled Aza to wrap his right around the back of their neck. He pressed his left hand to their shallow breast, eliciting a soft sigh. He then proceeded to run his right hand along their neck while gently kneading their breasts one at a time, his thumb ghosting across each nipple.

Aza’s breath hitched with each new sensation, producing soft whines and gasps that only served to push Cid on. He slid his right hand up into Aza’s short hair, tangling into the loosened braids, and slid his left to their hip. He then leaned in as he pulled Aza closer, bringing their lips to brush together lightly. He didn’t expect them to be the first to press for more, but press they did. 

Aza sighed softly against Cid’s lips at first contact before pressing against him more firmly, their hands reaching out to frame his face and pull him closer. He returned in kind, his hands massaging their hip and scalp and his tongue darting out to brush against chapped lips. There was the faint taste of spice yet lingering there.

Aza opened their mouth to Cid and their tongues entwined. It was clear that Aza was generally following Cid’s lead. He had to remember that he was doing this for them, not for himself, as he felt himself begin to drown in the soft feeling of Aza’s mouth mixed with the lingering spices of their evening mulled tea.

He pulled away to catch his breath, relocating his right hand to Aza’s other hip. “I feel like I could get drunk on you,” he said absently. When he caught Aza’s gaze, he could see that they were confused by his remark. “Nevermind,” he said. “I’ve probably made things worse. Or better, depending on how you look at it.” At this, Aza grinned. “Why don’t you lay down?”

Aza scooted back to take full advantage of the length of their bed. Cid waited to move until they had laid back completely, watching as they stretched their long legs past him. The blanket still covered a portion of their lower half, hiding the source of Aza’s frustrations. Once they were settled, Cid moved to kneel alongside their torso. 

His eyes swept over Aza before he reached out. With his right hand he cupped Aza’s jaw again. With his left, he ran his fingers along the exposed skin of their belly. Aza gasped and giggled, a hand quickly grabbing his away from them. Cid thought he would lose himself at the sudden revelation: Azayaka Ha was ticklish.

“Not so lightly,” Aza whined. “That tickles.”

“I didn’t take you for the ticklish sort,” Cid mused. A sly grin crossed his lips. “I’ll have to remember that.”

“I will thank you to not.” Aza released his hand as they began rubbing their thighs together. “Cid, could you…”

“What do you want?” Cid asked, full aware of what Aza desired. He moved his right hand down, dragging it from jaw to neck to collarbone, tracing scales as he went. Aza lifted into his touch.

“Please touch me,” they whined. “Your hands are so warm. I need you, Cid.”

I need you.

It took every fragment of self-control to not let himself loose upon Aza at those words. He was acutely aware of his own need growing with every word, every touch, every sweet sound. He settled with pulling the blanket away and tracing the scales below Aza’s belly that guided him to their heat.

At the first gentle, calloused touch of his fingers, dragged up along their slip, Aza was arching off of the bed. His few ministrations had proven to work them up beyond where they had begun and they were beyond sensitive. He took care as he delved into their folds.

First he ran his middle and index finger along either side of their nub, gently massaging it to the writhing delight of the Au Ra before him. His fingers slick with their moisture, he then pressed on, sliding further into their folds and tracing them in languid circles. “Cid, please,” they whined. “More. Please, more.” Cid moaned as he bit his lip. He brought his fingers to rest at their quivering entrance.

“Tell me if I hurt you,” he choked. He waited for Aza to acknowledge him before he pressed a finger in. They arched slightly off of the bed to the slick, welcome invasion. He watched as Aza’s hands gripped the sheets and their breath quickened. Their fingers were longer and thinner than his, so he knew his would give them new sensations. He looked over to see them watching him, expression full of want. Sensing that Aza would do well, he continued.

He moved his finger around a little before adding another, delighting in the way Aza whined and writhed beneath him. Every sound they made spurred him on, every hitch of their breath sent fire to his own raging need. He allowed his right hand to roam down to their breasts where he began to gently massage them. He wanted to taste their skin, to feel their heat around him...

“Cid…” His name fell from Aza’s lips in a moan, taking his wandering thoughts away from his own desires. He felt their hand drag up his arm, nails leaving trails of burning heat. “So much… So good… Please…”

Cid nodded. Aza was getting overwhelmed. They needed release, and they needed it now.

He reached his thumb up to flick across their nub. Aza gasped once, then twice as he curled his fingers up to find that one spot that he had been so talented at finding during his few affairs at the academy. He knew he had hit his mark when Aza practically jumped off of the bed. Their nails dug into his arm, but they hadn’t peaked just yet. So Cid did it again, this time rubbing the swollen nub that begged for attention.

Aza cried out in pleasure as Cid hit those glorious spots again and again until, at long last, it happened. Their body tensed as they arched off of the bed, Cid’s hand trapped between their clenched thighs. Cid’s arm was spared as their hand had returned to clenching desperately at the bed sheets.

After several long, arduous moments, Aza finally relaxed. They lowered back onto the bed, their thighs releasing Cid’s hand back to him. He clenched it several times, fascinated by just how strong Aza’s thighs had been. He found himself wondering how it would feel to be between those thighs, himself… To feel them clenching around him… 

He shook his head, willing those thoughts away as he looked upon their face. He waited patiently for them to come out of their pleasure-induced stupor to make sure they were alright. Finally, heavily-lidded eyes turned to him.

“That was amazing,” they said softly. “I have never felt anything like that before.” They breathed in deeply, then exhaled softly. “Thank you, Cid…”

“It was my pleasure,” Cid said, giving no thought to his choice of words. He watched as Aza’s eyes closed and, soon, their breath slowed to the rhythm of sleep. He finally dared to move then, taking care with the burgeoning heat between his own legs. He took the blanket and draped it over Aza’s prone form. He then reclaimed his gauntlet and made his careful exit. 

Before he extinguished the light, he spared another look to Aza’s sleeping form. He felt a twitch down below and knew that things wouldn’t be the same after this. After the thoughts he had had and observations he had made, though, perhaps it was just as well. Perhaps this was, in some way, inevitable.

Stepping out of the room, he decided that those were things to think about after he addressed the heat between his legs. And, after some sleep.


End file.
